


Violence!

by duckfacederplord



Category: Fire Emblem
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfacederplord/pseuds/duckfacederplord
Summary: Peri and Beruka enjoy slaughtering their enemies, but how will they feel when their allies are being killed instead?





	

The Nohrian army was reluctant in another battle, and Peri was elated. Her allies were excited too, but Beruka seemed almost lifeless. Peri skipped over and asked," Why aren't you excited about the blood on your face? I had no idea that Hoshidens could bleed that much! Lucky you... everyone seem so to bleed on you!"

Beruka looked up with cold eyes. " I enjoy violence too, but maybe not at your level. Truthfully I-"

" Can we go now? I'm hungry!" Everyone laughed along with Effie, and they strolled back to the castle.

As Peri teared her meat into pieces, Beruka couldn't help but gaze at her. She knew she shared the same passion for violence, but could it be that she loved her.

 

As Beruka walked back to her quarters, she caught sight of Peri's pastel pigtails swinging back and forth, and a massive soldier was in front of her. She shouted," How could you do that to Corrin? She trident to fight with peace! I wish I was like that..." She turned back with her makeup on running down when damp face. Beruka turned white, and Peri muttered," Go away."


End file.
